ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Snakes (Tstovall001's Fanfics)
Rise of the Snakes is the first episode of season one in my fanfiction series. It is paired with Home. Summary When Lloyd Garmadon (son of Lord Garmadon), accidentally releases the 5 Sepentine Tribes, the NInja are snapped out of their post-hero complacency and a prophecy is revealed. Plot The episode begins in the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Master Wu was meditating and reflecting on what happened the past few weeks. Looking into the spirit smoke, he saw that the Ninja would find something they weren't supposed to find, when he heard the Ninja screaming and laughing. He checked outside but all he found was Nya, Mira, Lisa, Andros, and Kai doing the obstacle course. He checked the lower area of the monastery and found Cole, Jay, and Zane playing video games and eating pizza. " What are you three doing?! You need to be ready in case Lord Garmadon returns." Master Wu said angry at seeing his pupils being lazy. "But Master, ever since he's been gone Ninjago has had nothing but peace." replied the Master of Ice as he went back to playing the video game. "And what of Zack, Dros, Mira, Lizzy, and Lisa? What have they been doing with their time?" asked their Master gesturing to his five grandchildren who just walked into the room. "Training. But we will train tomorrow. Let us play todaaaaaaaay." the Master of Lightning begged in a childish voice. "Never put off til tomorrow, what can be done today." Master Wu explained. "Well, I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow, but-" Cole said as he was about to eat the slice of pizza in his hand. "No pizza for you! You must stay on your training in order to be able to unlock your full potential." Master Wu shouted, kicking the pizza slice out of Cole's hand. "But Master. We already did the Tornado of Creation back in the Underworld. We mastered it!" the Master of Lightning said as he shared a high-five with Cole. "Guys? I don't mean to sound pushy, but my grandfather always says 'Never put off til tomorrow, what can be done today.' Just like good never sleeps, neither does evil. You must remain on guard because you never know when there's gonna be a sneak attack. What do you think the citizens of Ninjago will think, when they see their heroes being so lazy and bent out of shape? Besides, who taught you guys to be this rude to my grandfather? He treats you like you're his own grandchildren and you repay him by being rude. When you change your minds, I'll be in my room." Lisa wisely said to her 'brothers' and left with her twin brothers and little sisters, but not before scaring Jay to prove her point. Master Wu was incredibly disappointed in his three male pupils and ever since Lisa and her siblings arrived, they became more trustful of others and their Ninja skills improved. "Needless to say, Lisa is completely right." Master Wu said agreeing with his eldest granddaughter walking away. The Masters of Earth, Lightning, and Ice looked at their master then to the retreating white-haired girl with shocked expressions as they took her words to heart. Just then, the alarm went off in the control room. Nya came in and yelled frantically "Lord Garmadon is back. In Jamanakai Village!" The three Ninja got up from the floor and stumbled about trying to get their weapons and ran out of the door. Then in the dragon stables, Lisa was already on her Music Dragon, Harmony, flying off to Jamanakai Village way ahead of her brothers. Meanwhile, the Ninja rushed onto their dragons but had trouble grabbing the reins after being lazy for so long. When they finally arrived at the village, they saw Lisa walking out of the candy store with Lloyd Garmadon. Lisa explained to Lloyd about the prophecy of the green ninja and told him it was him. Lloyd didn't believe her but thanked her for the candy and ran off. After he left, Lisa hopped onto Harmony's back and flew back to the Monastery. Back at the village, Cole, Jay, and Zane were battling the Serpentine when Cole was hypnotized by Skales. While getting on his dragon, Jay found a scroll that told of the prophecy of the Green Ninja. It was nighttime when they got back to the monastery, and the three Elemental Masters had a competition to see who would become the Green Ninja. Master Wu came out with Lisa in her bathrobe and asked them what they were doing. The Master of Ice replied "We're trying to find out who the Green Ninja is." "You weren't supposed to see that scroll. We'll discuss this another time. Now off to bed, all of you." Later that night, Lisa was in her room, looking at a picture of her, Mira, Andros, Kai, and Nya with their parents before their murder. Lisa and Mira were in the middle with their hands on Kai and Nya's shoulders smiling with their brother and sister and their parents were standing behind Kai and Nya in the picture with Andros in the front. "I miss you, Mother and Father. I will avenge you. I know you want me to tell them the truth, but if we tell them who we really are, they might smother us in attention. But we'll come clean when the time is right." Lisa whispered as she looked at the picture and Ninjago's Magical Crown sitting on her nightstand. Lisa then crawled into her bed and fell asleep, whispering, "I love you, Mom and Dad." with the camera panning to the full moon, ending the episode. Category:Season 1 Category:Tstovall001's Fanfics